


at long last

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Secret Marriage, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Spontaneous Marriage, TSS Advent Treat, Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 Advent Calendar, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: “We’ve waited long enough,” Findekáno rasped.“No,” Maitimo growled, bending to bite at Findekáno’s lips, “we’ve waitedtoo long.”
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	at long last

**Author's Note:**

> A treat for day 20 of the Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar. This is for the NSFW prompt "First Time."
> 
> This is....mostly LaCE compliant? But kind of playing around with it, developing my headcanons.

“We’ve waited long enough,” Findekáno rasped, pulling him down so that Maitimo straddled his waist, feeling how hard he was, how much he wanted this. Maitimo choked out a moan, because he was just as hard, just as desperate—and the anxious, logical side of him was panicking, listing all the reasons why they couldn’t, why they _shouldn’t_ , but with every move of Findekáno’s hips he cared less and less.

Finno was right. They had waited, and that had done nothing. Maitimo wanted him, and he wanted Maitimo, and that was more than enough.

“No,” Maitimo growled, bending to bite at Findekáno’s lips, “we’ve waited _too long._ ”

“Russo,” Findekáno gasped, tearing at his clothes. “Russo, _please_ —”

“Yes,” Maitimo said, fumbling with Finno’s laces, shoving his pants down, his mouth watering at the sight of his lover’s swollen cock. “Oh, Finno,” he groaned, “so hard for me, I love you, I want you so badly...”

They’d done this kind of thing before. Maitimo took Findekáno into his mouth as Finno closed his hand around Maitimo’s cock, and they cried out together, Maitimo’s sound muffled. But Finno was loud, uncaring of who might hear, because _damn it_ they wanted this, they deserved it, and if Maitimo was going to spend the next twelve years in exile he wanted to do it with this memory to cling to.

“Russo, Russo, _fuck_ ,” Findekáno whined. “Russo, I’m—stop, not yet, I need you inside me, want to finish with you then—”

Maitimo gave one last suck, then popped off, licking his lips. “You want me inside you?” he rumbled, the idea so arousing that he had to concentrate hard not to ruin the moment.

“Yes,” Findekáno begged, still stroking him with a shaking hand. “Valar, Russandol, I’ve wanted that since I knew such a thing was _possible_ —”

Maitimo kissed him into silence. “I want the same,” he whispered. “Ai, Finno...get your hand off me. I need to focus if we’re going to do this right.”

Findekáno let go, and they fumbled to disrobe entirely. It felt almost impossible for Maitimo to tear his gaze away from his beautiful lover, but—but he wanted to do this _right_. He _would_ do it right.

He groped around in his pack for the oil—this part was something they’d done before, too, in preparation for this moment. Findekáno spread his legs, offering himself up, and Maitimo kissed him as he worked an oiled finger inside him.

“Please, please, please...” Findekáno begged. “Russandol— _more_ —”

Maitimo was determined not to be over-hasty, and drawing out those pleading moans was as sweet a reward as the finale of this act would be. Two fingers, three—at this he withdrew his hand, and Findekáno growled, pouncing on him and rolling them over, rutting desperately against his thigh.

Maitimo gripped him firmly by the waist. “Not yet,” he said.

“ _Russo_ —”

“One more,” he promised, returning his hand to Finno’s hot, wet entrance, stretching him further. “And then...”

“Russo, I need you, I need your cock in me,” Finno babbled. “Russo, I can take it—I want to feel you—”

“Hush.” Maitimo swallowed his words with a kiss. “Later, maybe,” he whispered. “This first time...I don’t want to hurt you.” He chuckled lowly, delighting in the way it made Findekáno shiver. “You know I’m big. And you’re so small, melindo, I don’t want to break you...”

“Not _small_ ,” Findekáno protested, gesturing to his own generous length. And yes, he wasn’t small _there_ , but Maitimo knew he loved the difference in their sizes. And Maitimo loved it too.

“Alright,” he breathed at last, lifting Findekáno so he hovered over his cock. “Alright, Finno, you’re...I’m—we’re ready.”

He wanted to ask again, to make sure, but—he knew. He could feel Findekáno’s spirit, so very close to his, and he knew. No more waiting. They were ready.

Findekáno sobbed in relief, slowly sinking down until Maitimo’s erection filled him. Maitimo trembled at the feel of him—so hot, so eager, so tight despite their preparation. It was like the feeling of Finno’s thighs pressed together, but even better; he felt every hitch of his lover’s breath, every beat of his heart, _everything_.

“Russoooo,” Findekáno moaned, pleasure bursting bright between them, and began to move atop him.

Maitimo wanted this moment to stretch on forever, the slick slide of Finno’s walls around him; the intoxicating feeling of pressing inside him, knowing him so deep; the sight of his hole stretched around Maitimo’s cock, taking him so beautifully. At the right angle Maitimo thought he could almost _see_ himself pressing against Finno’s stomach from the _inside out—_

He wanted this to be always. He wanted the feel of Finno with him fully, body and spirit. He wanted to ignore everything, abandon his father, run away with Findekáno, anything to keep this, to make Finno _his_.

And Findekáno wanted it too. They’d put this off for so long—marriage was an impossibility, they _couldn’t_ , not with the way things were, and yet here they were. Maitimo fucked up into Findekáno and felt a burst of light behind his eyes, and knew it was Finno’s pleasure, and he wept with the intensity of it.

 _Forever, forever,_ Maitimo cried out, and Findekáno echoed it back.

 _Always, forever, please, Russo, I love you always, please_ , Findekáno begged. _I know we said—and this is why we didn’t—_

It was possible to have a bodily union outside of a physical one; Maitimo knew Tyelkormo did it, and Ingoldo, and Írissë too. (Sometimes together. Maybe even all at once.) But that required self-control and restraint, which he and Findekáno knew they would not have when it came down to it, not with each other. Now, with Maitimo inside of his beloved, with Findekáno riding him, their fëar were mingling, bonding, and with only a few words, an invocation of the One, they could make that bond permanent.

 _I can’t—I need you, Finno,_ Maitimo confessed, clinging tighter to his spirit. _Fuck everyone else—I_ need _you, please..._

 _No,_ Findekáno growled, and Maitimo faltered, only to feel Finno’s amusement bubbling up within him. _You’re only allowed to fuck_ me _, Russandol. And—I need you too. If you’re going to leave me..._

 _I won’t leave you, not truly, not if we have this bond._ Maitimo slowed, dragging out his thrusts, rolling them over so he was on top. He looked down at Findekáno: beautiful, perfect, golden Findekáno, his beloved, his only, his heart.

“This is—exactly why we waited,” Findekáno said breathlessly, and Maitimo laughed, kissing him.

“Now that I know _this_ is what it feels like...” Maitimo shuddered. He didn’t mean Findekáno clenching around him, though that was marvellous also. But their fëar were twined together, copper and gold, and the thought of separating from Finno was untenable.

Findekáno wrapped his arms around Maitimo’s neck. “We aren’t waiting for each other,” he whispered. “We were waiting for the world to right itself—for our fathers to stop fighting—but that’s not going to happen. I can’t wait any longer.”

 _Neither can I,_ Maitimo said. “Findekáno...” He thrust deep inside his lover, eliciting a gasp from him, then settled, staring into those soulful blue eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Findekáno cried, “yes, yes, yes—Russandol, I will marry you, I want to be yours, I need you to be _mine_ —”

“Then—then in the name of Ilúvatar, I wed thee, Findekáno Astaldo, Nolofinwion and Anairion,” Maitimo said, and felt the threads of his spirit tie themselves to Finno’s. “I will be thine, always, until the ending of Arda, and beyond.”

“I wed thee, in Eru’s name,” Finno echoed. “I am thine, and thou art mine, Nelyafinwë Maitimo, Fëanárion and Nerdanelion, my Russandol. Forever, beyond Arda’s making and remaking. Where thou goest, I shall follow.”

 _Findekáno!_ Maitimo sobbed. _Findekáno, my Finno, I love you, my husband—_

 _You are_ mine _, Russo,_ Findekáno growled, rolling them back over and sitting high and regal like he was a king and Maitimo was his throne, and though Maitimo wanted to live in this moment forever, it was all too much. He spilled, moaning, deep inside of Findekáno, and Finno cried out, following him.

 _I’m yours,_ Maitimo thought, pulling him into a kiss, and then another, and another. _I’m yours, always. Your husband._

“Russo,” Finno whispered, his eyes shining, and Maitimo saw his own fëa reflected inside them. _Russo, we..._

 _Finno,_ Maitimo wept. _Husband. My Findekáno. My husband. I love thee._

 _Yours,_ Finno promised, _as thou art mine. I love thee. I am glad to be with you, my love. I am glad we did this, at long last._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](https://arofili.tumblr.com/), and check out the TSS blog [here](https://officialtolkiensecretsanta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
